Someday
by pinkpower
Summary: In all honesty, their destinies did not mean them to be together, and who were they to deny fate? BrickxBlossom drabble fic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Brick Jojo is many things. He's annoying, arrogant, and cocky. Could he ever change for the better? Maybe someday…_

Ever since Him brought the Rowdyruff Boys from the dead, they had been causing all sorts of trouble around Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls could hardly catch a break with them. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were such nuisances to deal with, because they hardly ever stopped being jerks. They just thrived on making everybody's day just as miserable as the home they lived in, with whatever villain. Mostly, they lived with Him or Mo Jojo, depending on what mood the Rowdyruff Boys were in. Either way, they had horrible parents, so the boys never had anything better to other than cause mischief around town, and the girls would always have to deal with them. It was such a shame that the Rowdyruff Boys didn't go to school.

To Blossom's sheer annoyance, Brick is the leader of the group. He commanded his team with a full force that always put Blossom's own leadership skills to shame. Maybe it was because Brick always punched them (especially poor Boomer) in the face whenever they decided not to listen to him. Brick was easily annoyed by anything and anyone, so he just used his loud, obnoxious voice to get through to Butch and Boomer. If they didn't work, he just punched them. And, Blossom just didn't have the heart to treat her sisters like that.

As the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys got older, each one of them grew to be faster, stronger, and smarter. Naturally, the hatred between the two teams was still there. In each punch to the gut, that hate only grew stronger. The battle between good and evil became personal. At this point, everybody had something to prove to their opponent: that they were better than the other. Yes, though, it was still a battle of the sexes, but now, even moreso, they wanted to prove which counterpart was the better creation.

Blossom was at all times bound and determined to get rid of those boys for good; although it wasn't ever going to be easy. Nothing ever was. So, she trained herself to try and beat them. With each passing day, she transformed into a beautiful, young lady who could simply take down any guy that crossed her path. Nevertheless, Brick had the exact same determination to demolish the Powerpuff Girls. It was, after all, what he was created for, so he had to better than Blossom. Still, their powers were evenly matched, which made things hard. Because now, Brick couldn't be destroyed by a kiss, he would only get bigger, so Blossom knew not to do that anymore.

But, every single time, Brick got near Blossom, her heart would beat faster than a cheetah could run. There were even those strange times when Blossom would find herself babbling like an idiot around him. It was like she was under some spell when he was around her, because that's what it felt like to her. And, she knew that this was wrong, and it made her hate Brick all the more. There was just something about Brick that made Blossom want to scream and run away, because she couldn't think of anything mean to say about him. Because, whenever Brick was acting like a normal person, she could quietly confess that maybe-just maybe- he wasn't that bad of a guy. In fact, there were even those rare 

moments when Blossom thought that her counterpart could actually have feelings other than his inner anger at the world.

First off, Brick was a menace to society. He was evil and made a mess out of Townsville. One second, the town was quiet and peaceful. Then the next thing you know, it was a complete disaster. Blossom absolutely despised it, because she always knew when it was Brick's idea, which was all the time. Not to mention, he caused most of the chaos, too. She could just feel it in her gut when Brick trashed something. _Maybe it's just a counterpart thing._ Plus, Blossom was always left picking up his mess, because he just wasn't the type of guy to ever pay for his own needlessness. _How could anyone be so destructive all the time_, Blossom pondered.

He made a hobby out of grossing Blossom out. The things that he did were quite disgusting, and she fought to hold whatever it was she had eaten earlier inside of her stomach. Thankfully, and oddly enough, both Brick and Blossom preferred fighting with strategy and their brute strength. Also, Brick had grown out of the flinging his boogers and his scabs stage once his had turned twelve, but occasionally he would do one of those two things, just to torture Blossom. Still, as long as she never had to be reminded of what she ate earlier that day, Blossom was happy.

Brick had eyes that flat-out scared the heck out of Blossom. They were blood red and they had a talent of seeing how ugly a person's soul could be. Those deep, hate-filled orbs had always been the reason why Blossom couldn't stand keeping her eyes open when Brick was beating her senseless. She could always feel his death glare on her skin, and it made Blossom feel filthy inside. Brick hated her so much, and for whatever reason, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls could feel a shame of that. You could say that Blossom didn't want Brick to hate her so much.

And, Brick was the only one in the world that could make Blossom feel scrawny and pathetic. Every time his hand would accidentally brush against her cheek, the redheaded girl could hear her heart pound like a drum deeply within her chest. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was an emotion that Blossom found difficult to explain. It was a mixture of fear, confusion, and willingly being defenseless. Brick must have been working some weird juju on her.

But, Blossom hated it the most when Brick would hover over her body, just taunting her with his obvious advantages over her. Blossom could feel his eyes, but this time, she wouldn't let herself look away, and feel inferior to his strengths and her weaknesses. No. She would force herself to stare back at his red eyes. Blossom wouldn't allow Brick the luxury of seeing her fears, because she was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Everybody was supposed to think that Blossom Utonium was never afraid, and she would make Brick think the same thing.

Brick wore a smug grin on his face that made Blossom positively sick to her stomach. He mocked her with his usual egotistical chuckle. Blossom's body when numb at his touch. It was like she couldn't breathe, but when her pink eyes met his red ones, she couldn't bring herself to look away. He was letting her know how much she hated her, and she reflected it back with her own eyes. However, Brick didn't back down, because Blossom knew that now that he had a chance to destroy her, he wasn't going 

to let the opportunity pass so easily. Blossom gulped at the thought of him finally getting it over with. This is surely her end.

The red Rowdyruff Boy had Blossom pinned against the warm, concrete ground of an apartment building. His hands were pressing down on Blossom's wrists, while his knees rested on Blossom's ankles. Blossom feared the things that Brick could be thinking of doing to her, before he finished the job, but right now, all he was doing was staring at her, proudly. Brick was prolonging his victorious minutes in which where Blossom would die, or at least, that's the only reason he had for keeping her life so long. Secretly, Blossom was praying that he would just get it over with, instead of torturing her with the inevitable. It was already bad enough that she was just letting him do so, but he had to rub it in her face.

"What the matter, Powerpuff Brat? Ya scared?" Brick questioned, teasingly. Blossom did not speak, nor did she move. She only glared at him defiantly. "Well, ya should be? Wanna know why?" Brick lowered his mouth to Blossom's left ear. "Because right now, I can do anything I want with you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Pride be damned, Blossom thought, finally lifting her gaze from Brick and glancing over to her right wrist, where Brick's hand was. She frowned, letting fear into her eyes, and she knew Brick was smirking.

"Giving up, Blossy? How very wise of you." Brick said. He took his left hand and gently brushed it against Blossom's peach-colored cheeks. She let out a soft gasp, absorbing his touch, causing Blossom to look back into his eyes. "Are you afraid of me, Blossom?"

In response, Blossom shook her head, answering emotionless, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You can't fool me, y'know." He chuckled. "Even in death, you refuse to let anybody see you being weak, huh? That's what you fear most, isn't it? Letting people see that you're afraid. Guess what, Blossom? You're about to die. It's okay." And for once, Brick sounded sincere and kind. "Be the little crybaby we both know you can be."

"You don't know a thing about me!" Blossom spat at him, close to letting herself cry, but she couldn't. Not in front of Brick. "Please, Brick, just please? Get it over with already." Then, Brick did something that surprised the both of them. He released his grip on Blossom's arms and legs, letting her sit up. His eyes softened, and Blossom couldn't see the hate anymore. "I don't understand. Wh-what are you doing? Now's your chance to-"

"Let's just say that I don't feel like killing you right now, okay? Now scram!" Brick shouted, sighing heavily. He and Blossom stood up together, just looking at one another. "Didn't you hear me? Go!"

"Why should I?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Because my brothers could see, and they'll want to kill you themselves." Brick replied, bitterly.

"And, why should you care if they do?" She inquired, smiling knowingly.

"Because I…"

"Because you what, Brick?"

"Nevermind. It's none of your business!"

Blossom shrugged; her smile disappearing from her expression. "Brick, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Brick retorted, lowering his voice. "Besides, I don't have to tell you a damn thing, okay? You're just a stupid, dumb, baby gir-"

Blossom quickly wrapped her arms around Brick's shoulders, kissing him gently on his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, so that she could let Brick recover from his clear shock. She noticed his cheeks go crimson, while she touched her lips. They had a tingly sensation that she actually enjoyed, but still, she yearned for more. But, she wouldn't kiss him, again.

"I should get going." Blossom announced, nervously. "I'll see ya later." She turned slightly, but then Brick took hold of her wrists, she that her face with just centimeters away from his. "Brick, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer her. Brick just let his hands caress his cheeks before putting his mouth over hers tenderly. The kiss grew to be even more passionate with each second, until the two had to breathe. Brick smiled genuinely, causing Blossom to return it brightly.

"So, what does this mean for…" Blossom trailed off, not wanting to complete her sentence.

"Us?" Blossom nodded. "I'm not really sure. You're the genius here. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, you like me and I like you. If we were just normal teenagers, we could easily just be together, but we're not." Blossom said.

"We're enemies." Brick added. "Maybe we should just forget this ever happened." Blossom's heart dropped at that suggestion, but he was right. They were supposed to hate each other, but now that she felt something for him, it was hard just for her to let go of that. That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to her, and well, she didn't want to fight with Brick every day after that. "Except, I don't want to forget about you, Blossom. I guess, deep down, I've always sorta liked you, because you're different and you're brave."

"But, you and I are from two different worlds. I'm good and you're evil. We can't feel this way about each other." Blossom explained, sadly. She knew this to be true, and would Brick be so willing to forget about his brothers and be good? No, because Blossom wouldn't ever forget about her duties as a Powerpuff Girl and be evil. And, she couldn't ask Brick to sacrifice the world he knew well just for her. That would be selfish. "Brick, I don't we have a choice here. We have to ignore our feelings and forget that this ever happened."

Brick only nodded, silently. "Yeah. Okay."

With everything that had been said, Blossom and Brick finally went their separate ways, and ignored their hearts, just as they should for the sake of the balance of good and evil. In all honesty, their destinies did not mean them to be together, and who were they to deny fate? But, maybe someday destiny would take pity on the two souls and allow them be together, so that the universe didn't get in their way.

And surely enough, someday came.


End file.
